


and getting caught in the rain

by vll8586



Series: Honeymoon [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vll8586/pseuds/vll8586
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend the first day of their honeymoon at the beach.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Honeymoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	and getting caught in the rain

“If you like piña coladas,” Percy sings to himself for the millionth time that day. He’s on his second virgin piña colada on the beach. 

“Percy, if I hear those words come out of your mouth one more time, I will divorce you,” Annabeth says mildly. 

It’s only the first day of their honey moon and they’re at a resort for two nights before they’ll take a boat to a more private island. She’s laying on a lounge chair beside him in an oversized floppy hat and a white bikini. It’s one Percy doesn’t recognize from their trips to Montauk, so she must have gotten it specifically for their honeymoon in Hawaii. 

His eyes trail up her body as he sucks on his straw. Even though he’s seen her like this a thousand times, she still makes his brain short circuit. Her long legs are crossed at the ankle and her skin is glowing in the sunlight. When his eyes finally reach her face, he finds her smirking at him. 

“Did you not hear what I just said?” she asks, coyly. 

He lets the straw fall out of his mouth. “Oh, I heard you.” 

She tilts her chin up. “Aren’t you going to try to win me back?”

He leans over and reaches a hand to the side of her neck. “Ah, your fingers are cold!” she squeals. With the tiniest bit of effort he wills the condensation off his hand and leans back in. “It actually kind of felt good,” she says.

He kisses her briefly then looks at her with a glint in his eyes. “Are you saying you want to go cool off?”

She knows how much Percy loves being in the water. It’s the place he feels most at peace and comfortable. He finishes off the end of his piña colada and stands, holding out a hand to his wife. 

Ah, his wife. A word so old, yet so novel for him. Wife has an entirely new meaning for him now that it isn’t just some abstract concept, some vague outline of a person, but Annabeth. 

She takes his hand and hops up and they start walking towards the ocean. Percy’s impatient though, so he scoops Annabeth into his arms and takes off running. He carries her out in the water, farther than most tourists would dare. The water comes up to his chest and Annabeth wraps her legs around his waist to keep him close and to stop her head from dipping underwater. Percy resists the urge just to take them out and down below the waves in an air bubble. He doesn’t want to alarm the mortal life guards. With the added privacy of being away from the crowd, Percy kisses his wife with a little more intensity. She reciprocates easily and winds one hand up into his hair as his mouth meets hers over and over again. 

Even though Percy could stay in the water forever, he knows Annabeth has her limits. He feels she shiver just so slightly against his chest and he knows it’s time to get back on the sand. He has to remember not to instinctually dry himself off as they walk out of the water. 

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks, once they’ve toweled off. 

“You’re only asking me that because you want another piña colada,” she laughs.

“And?”

“Can you bring me a bottle of water?” 

He nods and heads over to the bar. It’s a small place that sells drinks and some food on a wooden deck with tables and chairs and music that plays on hidden speakers. There’s a bit of a line so he waits and watches Annabeth as she repositions her hat on her head and settles back into the lounge chair. Right as he’s next to order in line he sees two guys approach his wife. They’re young, probably in their mid twenties like Percy and Annabeth, and understandably taken by Annabeth’s appearance. 

Luckily for him, the piña colada blend is already mixed so all they have to do is deposit it in a cup and put a cherry and little umbrella on top. It only takes a minute for him to order and receive his drink. 

Percy doesn’t consider himself an overly jealous person, but something about those guys just really tick him off. He walks back to Annabeth with his most severe wolf stare and once he’s close enough to the guys for them to see his eyes, their entire demeanors change. Their relaxed and kind of cocky postures stiffen and they glance at each other. 

“Here’s my husband now,” he hears Annabeth say, a smile in her voice.

He lets his wolf stare melt into a smile, which is probably scarier than just keeping it up.

“You guys enjoying the beach?” he asks innocently.

One of them pipes up, “Mhmm. You two enjoy the rest of your honeymoon!”

They back away and Percy opens up their beach umbrella before sitting on the lounge chair next to Annabeth. He holds out the water bottle wordlessly, and Annabeth gives him a look.

“Are you going to be all protective of me now that I’m your wife?” she teases. 

He settles back into the cushion and says, “Are you saying I wasn’t protective of you before?”

“I’ve never seen you stare down someone like that for just talking to me before.”

“Did you mind?”

“No, I kind of liked it.”

“Only kind of? Because from the way you’re looking at me, I’d say you really liked it.”

A blush rises to her cheeks. “We should reapply sunscreen. Can’t get burnt on the first day.”

Annabeth rummages around in their bag and pulls out the sunscreen, then twirls her finger, telling him to turn around. He knows they have spray on sunscreen somewhere in there, but she’s holding up the lotion. She drinks some water while he climbs off his lounge chair and straddles hers, sitting between her legs. She presses a kiss to her shoulder then smooths her hands over his back. 

Percy really is in paradise. He looks out at the water and just listens to the waves, while Annabeth’s hands rub the sunscreen into his skin, occasionally kneading into his muscles. He gets lost in the beauty of it all and only comes back to the present when Annabeth wraps her arms around his neck and presses her chest against his back. 

“My turn,” she says. 

He takes the lotion from her. “Why don’t you lie down?”

She lays back then flips over onto her stomach, resting her cheek on the back of her hands. Percy unties the back string of her bikini. Maybe once they’re on their private beach, she won’t bother wearing a top. 

He tries to give her just as good of a massage as she gave him. When he gets to her lower back, his fingers dip just below the top of her bikini bottoms.

“Percy,” she cautions.

“I’m just making sure I don’t miss a spot.” 

Annabeth ends up dozing off so Percy ties the back of her swimsuit up and goes back to staring at the water. His stomach rumbles a little while later. Piña coladas unfortunately aren’t real food. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, waking her up. “You want a snack?”

She opens her eyes, nods, and closes them again. Percy would be feeling just as jet lagged as her, but the sea gives him energy. 

He thinks about just getting them some sliced fruit, but as soon as the smell of cooking meat hits his nose, he’s dying for a sandwich. She’s napping anyway, so she won’t mind if it takes a little longer. 

Percy’s standing there waiting at the counter when a woman approaches him. As she smiles at him, he reaches his left hand up to run it through his hair, hoping that she’ll notice that he’s wearing a wedding ring. 

She doesn’t. Or, if she does, she doesn’t seem to care. 

“Hi, handsome,” she says, making her intentions clear.

“Hi, I’m just waiting for my sandwich,” he says, awkwardly. 

“Do you want some company?” she asks. 

“I’m actually here with my wife, Annabeth,” he says. 

It’s common knowledge among demigods that names have power, but Percy isn’t sure that applies them. Nevertheless, his invoking of her name seemingly summons Annabeth, who appears beside him. She slips her arm around his waist. 

The woman nods and walks away. Percy lets out a breath. 

“I’m so excited for us to be alone,” Annabeth says. He kisses her forehead in response.

They walk over to a table and settle in for their snacks. Percy devours another piña colada and Annebeth has caved and gotten one of her own. She’s wearing gigantic sunglasses and Percy wishes he could see her eyes. He’ll have plenty of time for that later.

They finish their food and just sit there chilling, enjoying the sun and the breeze, when all of a sudden,  _ if you like piña coladas. _

“And getting caught in the rain,” Percy sings along. He nudges Annabeth’s leg with his foot. “If you’re not into yoga.”

She lowers her sunglasses to look at him. “And you have half a brain,” she dead pans.

Percy can’t help his smile. “Dance with me,” he says, reaching out his hand. 

She takes it and follows him to the open space that functions as a dance floor in the evenings. No one’s dancing then because it’s still the middle of the day, but they don’t care. Percy tips Annabeth’s sunglasses to sit on top of her head in her curls then puts his hands on her bare waist. She puts her hands at first on his shoulders, but can’t resist pulling them closer and wrapping them more around his neck. They sing in each other’s faces and when she kisses him, her mouth tastes like pineapple and coconut. 

As they sway with each other, Percy’s heart soars. He’s so thankful for her, and the sun, and the sea. He’s thankful for that day and the time they have together. And even though his honeymoon is only going to get sweeter, it’s hard for him to imagine that life could get any better than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> -Torie (percyheartsannabeth.tumblr.com)


End file.
